phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Lawrence Fletcher
|image= |caption= Lawrence remembering Love Händel |gender= Male |genderprogram= |age= Unknown |height= |nationality= British |hometown= London |born= |created= |nemesis= |profession= Unknown (perhaps historian) |band= |pband= |major= |affiliations= |signature= |parents= Reginald Fletcher (father) Winifred Fletcher (mother) |creator= |stepparents= |siblings= |stepsiblings= |grandparents= |children= Phineas Flynn (stepson) Ferb Fletcher (son) Candace Flynn (stepdaughter) |spouses= Linda Flynn (2nd wife) |pets= Perry the Platypus Bucky(Deceased) Goldie(Released) |other_1= |other1= |other_2= |other2= |first= "Candace Loses Her Head" |voice= Richard O'Brien Antonio Villar (Spain) Carlos Freixo (Portugal) Claus-Peter Damitz (Germany) Fred Meijer (Netherlands) Robert Tondera (Poland) Petri Hanttu (Finland) |image2= |caption2= |image3= |caption3= }} Lawrence Fletcher (Richard O'Brien) is Ferb's biological father, who married Phineas' mother, Linda, after falling in love with her at the farewell concert of Love Händel in the 90s. His interests peak to aspects of history, including ancient events, cultures, and artifacts. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!," "Crack That Whip," "Out to Launch," "What Do It Do?") Early life Lawrence was born to a former English daredevil named Reginald Fletcher and his wife, Winifred Fletcher. Lawrence's parents passed onto Lawrence a heavy Cockney accent and odd British sayings. He also inherited a high-spirited attitude and intelligence, but he is also very bad at puzzles. ("The Flying Fishmonger," "Candace Loses Her Head," "Out to Launch," "Crack That Whip," "What Do It Do?," "Tip of the Day") Fisherman days During Lawrence's early days, he was a very avid fisherman. He caught many fish, often in riveting ways that caused for many a-stories to be told to his future sons Phineas and Ferb. During his fishing trips, likely with his dad who helped at the family fish and chips shop when he was a boy, he developed some form of disease or rash during these days. Eventually after seventeen weeks, it went away when he followed some "advice." ("The Lake Nose Monster," "The Flying Fishmonger") On a chilly April morning in 1980, he started pursuing the infamous Big Mouth Ramon. It wasn't easy and took him some time and several efforts to catch. Though finally, he caught him, becoming his biggest accomplishment as a fisherman. He related this story to his sons in a fishing boat called Nosebud at Lake Nose. He was so caught up in relating the story to them, he didn't notice that they had left the boat for their submarine to look for the legendary Nosey. Over the course of telling the story, he mentions going "up a fire escape or losing his pants altogether," helping John Lennon write "All You Need is Love", and several other tangents before crashing through a lifeguard tower and onto shore due to being caught up with Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz's submarine. ("The Lake Nose Monster") Adulthood First marriage As an adult, Lawrence married a woman named Lizzie and had a child named Ferb, a very intelligent child with few words to say and green hair. Eventually, however, Lawrence and his wife's marriage ended by death. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!," "A Hard Day's Knight") Second marriage on June 15th.]] While living in America, Lawrence began dating a woman named Linda Flynn. Lawrence was very nervous around her, barely ever even holding her hand. He got them tickets to her favorite band, Love Händel's, farewell concerts. There, the lead singer Danny, spotlighted them, and Linda embraced him in a passionate kiss. On June 15th of that year, they were wed. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!," "Mom's Birthday") When Lawrence married Linda, he as well gained two stepchildren, Phineas Flynn and his sister Candace. Lawrence's personality rubbed off on his two new children, Linda constantly stating that they have his imagination. ("It's About Time!") Career and Personality Lawrence works as an antique dealer and historian. therefore, he is very interested in world and American history, often referencing it in average conversations. He sells his own items as antiques as well. ("Crack That Whip," "Out to Launch," "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Just Passing Through") Lawrence is absent-minded, easygoing, imaginative, and has a childlike innocence about his sons' contraptions. Unlike his wife, he knows that his boys build amazing things and often seems to encourage it. For example, when Phineas and Ferb build the monster truck track to help their sister learn to parallel park, he actively participated. ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World") Other times, he's too distracted to notice if he's preoccupied with other things such as watching movies or telling his old fishing stories. ("Greece Lightning", "The Lake Nose Monster") He is the largest collector of Pinhead Pierre memorabilia in the world. He is sheepishly proud of this fact. When he showed an old episode of the show to Phineas and Ferb, they built their own animation studio in their backyard. ("Out of Toon") Relationships Linda Flynn Linda is his wife. She was also know as Lindana, (the one-hit-wonder) before they met. They sometimes go to auctions together and have an antique store. ("A Hard Day's Knight", "Quantum Boogaloo") Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher Lawrence has seen some of Phineas and Ferb's plans and occasionally participated in them. In general, he does not seem to mind the plans or be overly concerned about them. Candace Flynn Lawrence sometimes doesn't believe Candace. ("S'Winter") He also jokes about what she says. ("Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.") He still shows his love and affection for her like when he helped her learn to parallel park. ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World") or when he tries every year to help Candace win the father daughter picnic competition. ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot") He seems to be carefree about Candace. Candace repeatedly called for him while he was watching his gladiator movies but he said, "Come watch Candace," and, "Where did she go now?, she's going to miss all the action." "(Greece Lightning") Even though Candace stepped on him at the Pharaoh Theater, he just shooed at her and went back to sleep. ("Are You My Mummy?") Background Information *In english speaking countries, Lawrence is voiced by Richard O'Brien. In other countries, he is voiced by Antonio Villar (Spain), Arturo Mercado (Latinamerica), Claus-Peter Damitz (Germany), Fred Meijer (Netherlands), Robert Tondera (Poland), and Petri Hanttu (Finland). *If his story during "The Lake Nose Monster" is to be believed, helping John Lennon write "All You Need is Love" (1967) likely puts his year of birth sometime during the 1940s or early 1950s. The way it sounds in his story, he was an adult or teen friend of the singer. This would put his age somewhere around 60 years old. Lawrence's appearance and history of exaggeration calls this into question though and should not be considered canon. Appearances and References * Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror * Candace Loses Her Head * The Magnificent Few * S'Winter * Jerk De Soleil * Are You My Mummy? * Ready for the Bettys * Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face! * It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World * Mom's Birthday * Journey to the Center of Candace * It's About Time! * Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together * Greece Lightning * Crack That Whip * Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C. * A Hard Day's Knight * Traffic Cam Caper * Bowl-R-Ama Drama * Comet Kermillian * The Flying Fishmonger * Oil on Candace * Out of Toon * Hail Doofania! * Out to Launch * Phineas and Ferb Get Busted * Unfair Science Fair * The Lake Nose Monster * Attack of the 50 Foot Sister * Tip of the Day * Elementary, My Dear Stacy * Chez Platypus * The Chronicles of Meap * De Plane! De Plane! * Swiss Family Phineas * That Sinking Feeling * Finding Mary McGuffin * Picture This * Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation! * Just Passing Through * Candace's Big Day * I Was A Middle-Aged Robot * Not Phineas and Ferb * She's the Mayor * The Secret of Success Category:Fletcher family Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:British characters Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Candace Flynn Category:Linda Flynn Category:Lawrence Fletcher Category:Males